The Original Chibi Robin
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Robin's turned into a six year old and it's up to the Super Friends to take care of him. This is the original. It's just one big chapter. I am going to keep updating this chapter.


The Original Chibi Robin  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~  
  
This is the original..I didn't change anything except how it kept saying she said and he said.  
  
^_^  
  
~~  
  
"Robin come on wake up." Batman had just walked in and saw Green Lantern hovering worriedly over his jr. partner.  
  
"Batman I wouldn't try it. He just collapsed."  
  
"Collapsed? How..?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute we're going over information the next he's on the floor. He does have a fever though. That is what worry's me more than anything else."  
  
"How high is the fever?"  
  
Green Lantern used his ring and made a thermometer, he stuck it in Robin's mouth then pulled it back out. "1.03"  
  
"Great Gotham. We need to put him to bed immediately."  
  
Later on Robin awoke with a headache, "What?" Robin tried to sit up but he was too weak and fell back. "Batman what happened?"  
  
"Robin?" Batman looked up from the folder of crimes he was looking through, "Oh good you're awake. How do you feel?"  
  
"Headache, stomach hurts, the usual..I guess…" Robin looked around then noticing he was in a sick bed. "Hey am I sick? What happened to the Legion of Doom?"  
  
Batman hushed him with a flick of his hand, "Calm down Robin. The Legion of Doom ran off. Don't worry we'll have another chance in getting him. Right now everyone's main worry is you." He ruffled Robin's hair like he use to when Robin was little, "Don't do that to us again."  
  
"I won't.." Robin started to feel tired again, he eyes closed, "Can I sleep..?"  
  
"Yes Robin you can sleep."  
  
Robin gave a tired grin whispering thanks then he turned over on his back.  
  
Flash and Hawkman came in,"What's going on? No one will tell us anything."  
  
"Robin's either sick or hurt badly I can't tell…" Batman gave the other two a worried look.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be fine.."  
  
"You're right.."  
  
"Come on we're going to have a meeting and you need to be there."  
  
"Coming." Batman pulled the covers up on Robin then followed the others.  
  
That night Lex Luthor and Brainac broke in to the Hall of Justice.  
  
"This warp gas will turn the Boy Wonder in to a sick six year old. Hah Ha"  
  
"Yes it will.."  
  
In Robin's room Robin sat up. "Wha?" He looked around and saw two figures walking towards him. The next thing he knew a gas of some sort hit him in the face. He fell back on the bed unconscious.  
  
"See ya Boy Blunder."  
  
After Lex and Brainac left Robin's body started changing.  
  
The next morning Superman walked in ready to give Robin the medicine that would make him well again. "Come on Robin wake up."  
  
Robin moaned and sat up groggy, "What do you want?"  
  
Superman almost dropped the medicine, "Robin what the heck happened to you?"  
  
The young boy looked up at the Man of Steel, "What did I do something wrong? Where's Batman?" Then Robin's eyes widened with fear, "Superman is he ok? You're normally only here if something is wrong." Robin jumped out of bed and tried to go find his mentor.  
  
Superman blocked him and scooped him up, "Calm down Robin. Batman is fine."  
  
"Well where is he then? Put me down!!" Robin squirmed and tried to free himself. But to no avail he couldn't.  
  
Superman held Robin tightly and started walking towards the main control room.  
  
"Batman…." Before he could finish his sentence Robin finally got free and zipped out of his arms and ran in and saw his partner, his mentor, his father. "Batman!!"  
  
Batman turned around when he felt something small run past him. "Robin? What happened to you?"  
  
Robin hid behind Batman's legs gripping them tightly, "Tell your friend to leave me alone."  
  
Aquaman and Wonder Woman came running in when they heard the commotion, "What's going on?" Then they saw Robin, "Whose this?"  
  
Batman picked Robin up, the younger boy clinging to him his head digging into the Dark Knight's shoulder. "Someone has changed Robin into a child."  
  
Wonder Woman walked over and tried to talk to the Boy Wonder, "Hey Robin.."  
  
Robin ignored her, "Batman who are these people? They scare me.."  
  
"Robin they are fighters for truth and justice too. They won't hurt you." Just as Batman said that Commissior (how ever you spell the darn thing) Gordon came on the trouble alert.  
  
"Super Friends I just got a call from the Legion of Doom. They said that unless you work for them they will let out a plague that will destroy Gotham City and Metropolis."  
  
"We'll do it. There is no need to risk the lives of innocent people."  
  
"Ok I'll tell them."  
  
Just as he said that The Legion of Doom walked in.  
  
"Alright all of you over here in a line." Yelled Grodd  
  
"Hey put the boy down." When Robin clung to Batman instead of getting down Cheetah pulled Robin off of Batman harshly throwing him to the ground.  
  
The Super Friends all in chains were led out of the Hall of Justice and on to what looked like to be a temporary Hall of Doom. When they got to where they were going all gasped. There was the Hall of Doom in shambles.  
  
"Come on all of ya out." Grodd led all of the Super Friends out and into the messed up Hall of Doom. "Yo job is to fix this place up. If it isn't to our standards then we'll make you do it again."  
  
Two Day's later the Super Friend's were still working for the Legion of Doom and they were weak and tired.  
  
"WORK HARDER. COME ONE!" yelled Riddler.  
  
"Superman Robin's not going to be able to last much longer. The poor boy can't even walk without tripping over his own feet."  
  
"He doesn't talk much either. He just Groans and works." Wonder Woman finished for Aquaman..she leaned against the wall of the almost finished Hall of Doom weakly. They had been without food for too long.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Green Lantern exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the Hall of Doom where Aquaman and Robin were working on the fuel line and engines, "Come on Robin this is the last container of fuel."  
  
Robin weakly drug a huge container of fuel behind the King of the Sea. "I want to sleep." He tripped over a rock and fell skinning his knee. "Ow…"  
  
"Robin? You alright?" Aquaman ran over to the Boy Wonder kneeling beside him, "Let me see."  
  
Robin showed him his knee, which was now bleeding. A trickle of red blood ran down the Boy Wonder's leg, "I need a Band-Aid."  
  
"We don't have one though. Wait until we're done and I'll wrap it up as best as I can." Aquaman stood up and grabbed the Boy Wonder under his shoulders and hauled him up to his feet. "Come on. We're almost done."  
  
Robin nodded not really noticing the blood. After the fuel was put in the tank it was time to go inside. "Aquaman why aren't we with the others?"  
  
Aquaman grabbed Robin's hand and held it tight pulling Robin with him so he could keep up.  
  
"Tonight you two are in here. Dinner will be here in a minute." Cheetah opened a door and let them in, and then she locked it and left.  
  
"Aquaman…I'm scared…" Robin sat on the bed closest to the window pulling his legs to his chest.  
  
"It's going to be alright I won't let them hurt you. Now lets patch up that knee." Aquaman tore off a piece off his bed sheet and wrapped it around Robin's knee. "That should last until we get out of here."  
  
The Boy Wonder leaned into Aquaman closing his eyes, "I want Batman…and I want out of here."  
  
"I'd get you both if I could." The King of The Sea sighed putting an arm around Robin, "But I can't. Not now anyway."  
  
15 minutes later Bizzaro opened the door and put two plates down, "Here's dinner."  
  
"Come on Robin. They've brought dinner." Aquaman went over to the food and picked up the two plates. He deposited one beside Robin and he put the other on his lap. "Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Robin shook his head curling up again, "No! All I want is out of here. If Batman were here we'd be out of here by now."  
  
Aquaman stopped eating and looked at the Boy Wonder, "Robin do you know what a plague is?"  
  
Robin shook his head and answered in a non caring tone, "No.."  
  
"It's a disease that kills everything in sight. We agreed to work for the Legion of Doom because we didn't want them to unleash a plague. That is why we're not out of here."  
  
Then his communicator went off.  
  
:: Aquaman…::  
  
"What is it?"  
  
::We've got the poison. So tonight we break free.::  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
::We'll explain once we're out of here. Grab Robin and go.::  
  
"Ok.." He turned to the Boy Wonder, "Robin can you get us out?" He laughed Robin was eating very fast, "Hungry?"  
  
"Yes sir. I can get us out." After finishing his dinner the Boy Wonder knelt down in front of the barred door. He pulled out miniature tools and sat to work.  
  
Too Be Continued.  
  
~~  
  
I'm just going to keep updating this chapter.  
  
~~ 


End file.
